Sparks of a Rebellion
by BadLuckIsMyThing
Summary: Haymitch's thoughts on Katniss and Peeta's stunt with the berries. One-shot.


Sparks of a Rebellion

Sweetheart and Loverboy are just standing there staring at each other. I can't believe they're even slightly surprised about the rule revoke. They didn't actually think the Capitol would let them both come home, did they? I myself was expecting Claudius Templesmith to announce that there could be only one Victor any minute now. And I was right, unfortunately.

I'm pretty sure it'll be Sweetheart that'll come out of the arena alive. There's no way Loverboy would let her die, even if it saved him. Especially if it saved him. He'd drown himself in the lake before he was responsible for her death.

But then again, I doubt Sweetheart would allow him to do that. She's apparently willing to die for people, what with her volunteering for Prim and all. This could go down in a matter of ways, and to be honest, I'm not sure which one I'm hoping for.

They're both unarmed at the moment, and couldn't do much harm to themselves or each other even if they wanted to. I can't see much of a way out of this unless the Gamemakers decide the Capitol audience is getting bored and decide to send more vicious mutts after the two of them. Maybe that'd be the best thing to happen.

I'm sitting here trying to come up with a solution to this mess when all of a sudden I see Sweetheart digging around purposefully in her supply pack. What is she doing?

I hear all the Victors in the Mentor Room simultaneously gasp and I understand why when I see she has a handful of berries. Nightlock.

Suicide? It's not unheard of in the arena, but somehow I can't see Sweetheart going down without a fight. Or Loverboy, for that matter. My eyes are fixed intently on the screen in front me as Sweetheart hands Loverboy about half of the berries. Their eyes lock, and they seem to reach some sort of silent agreement.

"One," Sweetheart says.

"Two," says Loverboy.

"Three," they say together, and then toss the berries into their mouths. My eyes widen. Why would they kill both of themselves?! They could have ensured District 12 a Victor this year! Have they lost their minds?

Suddenly, their (or should I say Sweetheart's) true intent dawns on me, and although this could mean very bad things for both of them, I must admit, I'm impressed. It's even worse than my stunt with the axe and the force field.

Just like Sweetheart, Loverboy and I knew would happen, Claudius Templesmith's frantic voice pierces the air.

"Stop, stop!" he cries. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the Victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark of District 12!" And with that, Sweetheart and Loverboy spit the berries out and are immediately lifted into hovercrafts.

The Mentor Room is silent, all of us staring at one another in blatant shock at what just happened. A million thoughts are running through my mind.

Snow hates more than anything to be outsmarted, to be made a fool. The Capitol is very fragile, and action against them could send it tumbling down. The berry stunt made the Capitol look unprofessional; them being played by a couple of teenagers. And in their own arena as well. You can bet that Sweetheart and Loverboy's families will suffer from that. I learned just how much rebellious acts can tear your family apart firsthand.

That's one of two ways it could happen, but luckily for once, the odds are in our favor. Snow can't kill their families without it looking suspicious. After all, the star-crossed lovers of District 12 are huge right now, and both of their families suddenly dying might cause some questions to arise. No, that wouldn't be good for the Capitol's image, so instead, they'll just have to become the Capitol's puppets. Sweetheart will have to convince the Districts that what she did was an act of young, stupid love, not defiance. Snow will probably have them continue to fake date, and either dramatically break up (unlikely) or marry (more than likely).

But all this has an upside too. The Capitol's power has been dangerously close to toppling for years. All it needs is a tiny spark to set off an inferno. And who better than the Girl on Fire and her lover to set off that inferno?

I can tell a second rebellion has been brewing beneath the surface for years. We just needed a face for it, to give it a little push. And maybe with some time, Katniss Everdeen can be the spark that causes that flame.


End file.
